In This Fateful Hour
by Auua Ytjoml
Summary: What if... everything had been different? ll A series of drabbles. No Slash. No Continuity.
1. Now We're Even

When he finally finds his warlock everything is reversed. He is the one who remembers their destiny. He is the one who has the, in his eyes, unenviable reputation as too good at sports to be anything but a scholarship idiot, while Merlin is at the head of every class. And he is the one who must convince the well-read, practical scholar that magic exists and that he's not crazy.

When Merlin finally remembers the truth and they stand face to face as brothers and comrades once more Arthur half expects an apology. Instead he gets a friendly punch in the arm as Merlin quips, "Now you know how I felt all those years. Call it even."


	2. No More Alibis

**No More Alibis**

The man at Arthur's feet could be his grandfather. They share the same high cheekbones, the same impressive beard, the same raspy voice. The man has no magic but this is enough to condemn him.

"This man is guilty of using magic to kill King Uther. He shall burn at the stake."

The man scans the crowded room desperately. He knows nothing of the crime he is accused of. His eyes meet Merlin's. Though in reality his seeking gaze moves on immediately, to Merlin it is as if they knew the truth and dared him to tell it. I am innocent. You are the guilty one.

But I didn't kill him! Merlin wants to yell. It wasn't my fault. It doesn't matter. Someone must burn for Arthur's grief, just as many burned for Uther's.

This man who wears his eighty year old face; he is just an unfortunate sacrifice. That is what Kilgharrah would say. But Merlin cannot stand by and watch without feeling judged and found damned for his silence.

In a daze he makes his choice and steps forward. It is clear now that Arthur cannot and will not change his mind with gentle persuasion and patience. Merlin refuses to hurt the man he still considers a dear friend. But dear friends and good friends are not the same thing. And if Arthur will burn the innocent with the guilty then it is not Merlin's place to remain silent any longer.

"Stop."

The quite authority in his voice turns heads as everyone at court instinctually obeys until they realize who had given the command. Then hell breaks loose. He stops it with a wave of his hands, leaving the condemned man, himself, and his King in an isle of magic, two great barriers standing as walls between them and the rest.

Arthur gaps silently. Merlin counts to three. The gaping is replaced by righteous fury.

"What are you doing?"

The hurt and betrayal in the man's voice does nothing to lessen Merlin's resolve.

"What I should have done a long time ago."

"You have magic!"

"Yes. Until now I would have been happy to say I used it only for you. I realize now that was not the case. I used it for the future you represented; a land of tolerance for magic and non-magic peoples alike. Today you have revealed how truly distant from that future you have come and I cannot stand by in the shadows anymore. I would like to think I am still no enemy of Camelot's."

"And I would like to think you were nothing more than my bumbling idiotic friend but I guess we've both been deceived."

Merlin acknowledges Arthur's anger with a twist of the fingers and a golden flare in his eyes that releases the man kneeling between them from his bonds.

"This is not the man you sought. I am Emrys, known to you first as Merlin and later as Dragoon the Great. I could swear I did not kill your father, that I was earnest in my attempt to heal him, but I will not waste the breathe. You're stubbornness has ever been your greatest strength and your greatest weakness. Now it will stand between Camelot and eternal rest. Know this Arthur Pendragon. As long as you persist in refusing to open your eyes to the truth surrounding your own beginnings and your ultimate destiny you will not leave this city, nor age within it. For as long as magic remains chained in Camelot, so Camelot will remain chained in the memories of man. To all she will be a myth and none will know the truth until you do."

As he speaks he calls on all the powers within him and throughout the earth, the sea, the sky. With a cry the unspoken enchantment expands to engulf first himself and then the whole of Camelot. When the light recedes the city is gone. The farms and villages surrounding it remember nothing of it. In their minds they have always belonged to one of the surrounding lords or kings.

Within the great hall, Merlin collapses, magic spent. The knights leap forward but the body of the warlock vanishes into the spell. All of Camelot holds its breath. King Arthur rages.


	3. Broken Dreams

**Broken Dreams**

"You- I thought- but obviously the rumors of your death were slightly exaggerated."

The dragon bows his head solemnly. "I am afraid that it is entirely due to the young warlock that I stand here today."

Lancelot bows his head as well. When Merlin had first stirred after the touch of the dorocha he had been overjoyed, but it was a short reprieve. Merlin had only grown worse over the course of the day… and it was all for nothing.

"I am afraid, noble knight, that there is nothing that can be done. Only the fact that the veil is torn at all keeps his spirit within his body now. When it is sealed-"

As blunt as the dragon had been, Lancelot is glad that the creature has the mercy not to say it out loud.

"I must be going. You will not reach the Isle of the Blessed in time to stop your king. Remain here with Merlin and give him what comfort you can before the end. I will not see you again."

Lancelot salutes as the dragon takes to the skies, unheeding of the portent of the dragon's words. At last he turns and kneels to cradle his friend's head in his arms.

"I'm so sorry it has come to this, my friend."

Merlin's half lidded gaze moves to rest on Lancelot's face. His lips twitch as if to say something but nothing is said. Lancelot holds him tightly, lending him what warmth he can until the world seems to sigh in relief, and Merlin exhales his last with it.


	4. Shattered Destinies

**Small drabble, but I'm happy with this one exactly the way it is, no shorter, no longer. Enjoy... or y'know, grab your tissues. **

**Broken Hearts and Shattered Destinies:**

Arthur is dead. Morgana is queen. Emrys is still alive, an honored guest in her court, his presence appeasing those who would otherwise oppose her. But in reality Merlin is more broken than Uther ever was. Each day Morgana visits him. Each day he asks where Arthur is. Every day she feeds him a lie that he accepts and every night he forgets. Because in the end it was he who struck the killing blow and not even Morgana can bear to remind him of the truth.

**Merry CHRISTmas all!**


End file.
